FANGtasic Love
by Georgiee-Anne Petrova
Summary: How about a hoilday they said. The best place on earth they said. They said nothing about supernatural stuff going on there. Yes you heard right supernatural. Home of Vampires,Witches,doppelgangers anything you could imagen. But Hey! at least i saw my cousins and her friends again. (Not good with summarys)
1. Chapter 1

How about a hoilday they said. The best place on earth they said. They said nothing about supernatural stuff going on there. Yes you heard right supernatural. Home of Vampires,Witches,doppelgangers anything you could imagen. But Hey! at least i saw my cousins and her friends again.

**That was the a promo kind of thing for you guys...should i make it?**

**~Georgiee-Anne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its me Georgiee-Anne, so here is the first chapter of FANGtasic Love ;) i hope you like it. Sorry for the mistakes such as spelling and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything but the plot and some charicters i may own**

Chapter One

She enjoyed it so much. The holiday she took with her family every year to see her cousins in Mistic Falls, Virginia but this year was going to be even better since she was going with her best friends in all of the world. After begging her parents for ages. They had finally said yes to let her go on her own. She couldn't be more happier especially since she was going with her crush, who was also her best friend since forever.

He was all she though about, every morning, every night. she secretly hoped that something woulda happen on this holiday, some would call it a summer romance. She would call it a miracle. He could get any girl he wanted, he didn't even have to try, girls just swooned after him. He just had that charm, that charisma everyone just had to love him and she, was madly in love.

Austin Moon. She even loved the way his name sounded when she said it. She just couldn't get enough of it. Even her other best friend Trish could tell her best friend was madly in love. The only person that couldn't tell was austin himself. He was her best friend that's all he cared about, he cared so much for her he was oblivious of any feelings at all. Everyone that knew them said they would make the cutest couple. She secretly liked that and actually so did he. He loved the way she would giggle at silly little things and she would laugh at all of his jokes even if they weren't that funny. Even the way she would hug him when she was really happy. He also loved to say her Dawson. He loved her to peaces sometimes he would say Ally Moon, then again she did the same thing. Ally Moon. It just sounded do right to each other. He hoped he would have the enough courage to do something about it on this years holiday. To go from friend zone to relationship zone. He only dreamed it could happen. He woke up the day they where leaving to go to Mistic falls with the largest smile on his face his mum and dad had ever seen.

'Well your extremely happy this morning' his mum said flipping the last batch of pancakes.

'Todays the day me,ally,trish and dez are going to Mistic falls to see ally's cousins' he cheerily answered back

'I know my little boy is growing up' she said as she brought over the plate of pancakes and pinched his check.

'Mum' he said in a winey voice as he strighed the u.

'Mimi don't pester the boy' his dad said from behind his news paper.

'Im sorry hunny but I'm a mother pestering is one of my jobs' she quickly replied as she sat down.

'Austin?' She asked 'Huh?' He asked looking up with his mouth full I pancakes. 'When are you leaving for ally's?'

'Around half an hour why?' He asked

'Just woundering when your leaving son'

'Ah okay' he said looking back down at his pancakes.

After her finished his pancakes he put is bowl in the sinks and headed to his room to grab his bags and bring them downstairs to say goodbye to his parents. 'Bye mum, bye dad' 'Bye son' his dad sternly said giving him a hug 'Bye my little prince' she said with a little tear and giving him a hug. 'Well see you when you get back' his dad said and with that he headed out the door and on his way to ally's. He got there to see ally putting trish's bags in the boot of the car. Ally turned her head slightly and saw Austin walking over to them with his bags. 'Austin!' She said happily holding the u as she ran over and hugged him causing him to laugh slightly and reply. 'Hey alls' he looked over to trish to see her just standing there smiling. 'Hey trish' 'Hi Austin' she replied whilst laughing since ally still hadn't let go yet. 'Alls?'he ask casualty, she let go quickly slightly blushing 'Sorry' 'Don't worry' he replied ' I made you blush so it's fine' he said causing her to roll her eyes and laugh. 'How do you stay on the ground with an ego that big?' She asked him. He stands there and smiles 'Oh I don't know' he laughs 'Come on let's put the bags in the car' he says walking over to the car.

'Wheres freckles?' Asks trish ' we have to pick him up' answers austin 'Cant we just leave him?' She asks 'Trish' ally says losing the h 'don't say that it isn't nice' 'Sorry alls but he's annoying' trish wines 'Come on let's go' says ally 'Yeah' Austin agrees.

After ally saying goodbye to her parents they drive to dez's house to pick him up. He puts his bags in the boot of the car and gets in the back of the car. 'Hey guys' he says strapping himself in. 'Hey' the three of them say back and start the long car ride to Mistic falls.

**So sorry it wasnt that long and it wasnt that good but it took time to write because when i started writing my ideas just left my brain, haha, anyways please review and favourite for another chapter**

**~Georgiee-Anne **


End file.
